Flat-panel displays are widely used in conjunction with computing devices, in portable devices, and for entertainment devices such as televisions. Such displays typically employ a plurality of pixels distributed over a display substrate to display images, graphics, or text. In a color display, each pixel includes light emitters that emit light of different colors, such as red, green, and blue. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) employ liquid crystals to block or transmit light from a backlight behind the liquid crystals and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays rely on passing current through a layer of organic material that glows in response to the current.
Many display systems, especially in mobile applications such as tablet computers and smartphones, include a touchscreen that responds to commands provided by touching the touchscreen. A variety of touchscreen technologies are known, for example resistive, optical, acoustic, inductive, and capacitive.
Touchscreens are typically located over a display and use separate substrates and covers. Such an arrangement adds thickness and weight to a display system and absorbs light emitted by the display. In recent years, touchscreen components have been formed on display components, for example display covers, reducing the thickness and weight of the display system. U.S. Pat. No. 8,243,027 describes a variety of touchscreen structures in a liquid crystal display having a backlight and color filters. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0214247 discloses an array of touch elements including row and column touch electrodes forming a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged capacitive sensing units in a layer.
In general, touch screens are either single-touch or multi-touch. Single-touch systems can detect only one touch at a time, for example most resistive touchscreens are of this type. Such screens are typically simple, fast, robust, easy to use with a variety of implements, and inexpensive to control and operate. In contrast, multi-touch touchscreens, for example self-capacitive or mutual-capacitive touch sensors, can detect multiple touch points on a screen at a time but are more limited in their touch modalities, for example limited to touches with a conductive stylus, such as a human finger. Such multi-touch systems use a matrix of touch sensors and are typically controlled using a sequential matrix scanning technique. For example, a mutual-capacitance touch system includes orthogonal arrays of horizontal and vertical overlapping electrodes. At every location where the horizontal and vertical electrodes overlap, a capacitor is formed, providing a capacitive touch sensor. These multiple layers require corresponding multiple process steps and materials to manufacture and add thickness to a display system incorporating touch screens. Furthermore, the process steps can require expensive high-resolution photolithographic processes over large substrates.
There remains a need, therefore, for alternative simple and robust touchscreen and display structures at low cost.